


Blind Sided

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Blame Jack, Blind Date, F/M, First Kiss, First Meeting, It's All Jack's Doing, Multi, Thank Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: (Former Captain) Jack Harkness knows that his two best friends, Rose Tyler and John Smith, are perfect for each other. The problem is that neither of them have ever met, despite his numerous attempts. What happens when he tricks them into meeting?





	1. Not Interested Jack, Really

"I don't want to Jack." Rose looked up from the counter she was wiping to glower at her housemate. "Seriously, I told you. I'm so over dating." She crumpled the paper towel in her hand and tossed it in the bin next to the counter. She shook her head and turned to the sink to let the dishwater out. This was the fourth time Jack had tried to set her up with his old friend from his high school days.

"He's a really great guy though." Jack smiled. "Did I mention he's a doctor?" He reclined back on the sofa, lifting his beer to his lips.

"Only about a hundred times." Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. She snagged her own beer from the fridge and flopped down on the sofa beside him. "But really, I don't care. If he's anything like you." She sighed and swung her feet up into Jack's lap. "He probably tries to stick his dick in anything that's willing."

Jack sat his beer down on the side table and began massaging Rose's feet. "Actually, he isn't anything like me at all." He beamed as Rose gave a thankful groan of content at his fingers. Being on her feet all day meeting clients to show them houses was killer. Jack always managed to work his magic at the pain her dressy heels caused.

"Right." She sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut as she sipped her beer. "Like I believe that." She had heard all about Jack's friend John over the last two weeks. He was a pediatric surgeon, never married, never had kids, and had recently moved back to London after working in the States for two years. He was in his early thirties, tall, thin but fit, and apparently had a head of hair that would make a salon stylist have wet dreams.

"He really is a great guy, Rosie. You should at least meet him once." Jack tickled the bottom of her foot, making her giggle and kick at him playfully.

"Never gonna happen, Jack." Rose shook her head and pulled her feet from his lap. "Gonna go take a bath. See you in a bit."

She left him sitting on the sofa and made her way to her room. Their house, well her house really, was a lovely thing. She had scored it a year into working real estate for cheap. It had needed a lot of work, and Jack had volunteered to move in with her when he got out of the RAF. It was a perfect arrangement, she mused to herself as she ran the water into the tub.

Her mum and Jack's mum, Alaina, had been childhood friends until Alaina had moved to the States with her parents at thirteen. She had married an American actor and had Jack before moving back to London when Jack was eight. Rose had known Jack since she was about fourteen herself, when her mum had introduced them. Jack had been a whole six years older and recently enlisted in the Royal Air Force. Despite the age difference and distances, they had become fast friends.

Jack had been the one to finally put that bastard Jimmy Stone in his place when he saw Jimmy hit her. That had given her the motivation to finish school and become a realtor. So when Jack asked Rose if he could move in and help repair her house, she couldn't have said no. So for the last six months they had been housemates.

Rose stripped out of her work clothes and settled into the hot water filled with fragrant oils and bubbles. She had just relaxed when Jack knocked on the door. "Well, I'm going out even if you won't!" He called through the wood. "Don't forget to lock up before bed!"

"Drive safe!" Rose called out. "Love ya!"

"Love you too, Rosie." Jack laughed from the other side of the door.

Soon she was engulfed in blissful silence. She savored the warm soak, letting it wash away the sweat and dust from the houses she had shown today. Then she changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas and curled up on her bed with a large fantasy book she had been neglecting all week and a glass of wine. She was halfway through chapter three when her phone dinged a notification. She tapped the screen, opening her social media account.

Jack had tagged her in a set of pictures 'You're missing out on the fun.' The caption said. Most were selfies of him and some rather attractive men and women at the pub. The very last one was of him trying to force a man with ruffled brown hair and a blue oxford into the picture. The man was successfully covering most of his face with one hand, but his lower face was visible. The hospital badge clipped on his hip showed that this could be none other than John.

Rose rolled her eyes and commented a picture of her glass of wine and book. 'Quite comfy here!' Then she went back to her book.

*~*~*~*~

"You'd really like her." Jack insisted. John rolled his eyes and signaled the bartender for another pint.

"I don't date." John snorted. "Not after that fiasco with Reinette. You know that." He picked up his beer and shook his head at his longtime friend. Jack had been bugging him about meeting his friend and housemate, Rose, since he moved back to London four months ago. "I'm sure she's a fine woman, Jack, but I'm a perpetual bachelor."

"At least let me show you a picture." Jack insisted, pulling out his phone. "Come on. Rose is smart, feisty, independent, and gorgeous."

"So you've said." He shook his head and pushed Jack's phone away. "Just not interested." He turned back to the match on the telly and took a swig of his beer. It was a much needed relaxation after his day. He caught sight of Jack now flirting with a smiling redhead and what appeared to be her rather muscular boyfriend. The couple was obviously in Jack's crosshairs for the night.

He mulled over his drink. It wasn't that he disliked the idea of meeting someone, but it had only been eight months since he found out his ex-fiancée had been shagging her way up the chain at the marketing company she worked for in the States. He had immediately called off the engagement and moved back to his home country to take a spot as a pediatric surgeon. John had sworn to himself that he would never put himself in that position again. He'd never face betrayal of that kind of betrayal again.

"Selfie!" Jack laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder. John tried to cover his face, knowing this would be going up on Jack's social media account. The last thing he wanted was having his notifications blown up with comments.

"Don't you dare tag me." John half laughed half growled as Jack placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"What's there to tag, Doctor Camera Shy." Jack chortled as his thumbs flew across the screen as he posted the pics. Then he left his phone on the bar next to John as he turned back to his possible double conquest.

John heard it vibrate and looked over. There was a comment notification from someone named Rose, probably the same Rose. It had a picture of a book and a glass of wine. 'Quite comfy here!' It said. John squinted at the screen, dismaying that he left his specs in the car. He expected it to be some romance novel, but judging by the length of each paragraph and the few words he could decipher, it was a fantasy novel. He had to give it to her, she had good taste.

"Well I'm off." Jack grinned mischievously as he swiped his phone up. "Wanna meet up for dinner tomorrow?" He queried, tucking his phone in his pocket

"Sure. Text me where and when. I'm off all day." John shrugged and flagged the bartender down so he could close out his tab. "Have fun." He winked to his companion as he scribbled his signature on the credit card receipt.

"Oh I will." Jack waggled his eyebrows and turned to the waiting couple.

John shook his head and headed out to the street where he flagged down a cab. He was ready for bed.


	2. Reservation for Jack Harkness

Rose ran the brush through her hair one more time and then grabbed her purse. Jack had texted her around nine, asking if she wanted to meet for dinner at five. She was off all day today, and didn't have any other plans so she agreed. She had spent her morning finishing, putting the finishing top coats on the dining room baseboards, and then boxing up and labeling the clothes they had found in chests in the attic for donation. When those had been dropped off, she had stopped by her mum's salon for a quick trim and a fresh set of highlights.

Jackie had spent the two hours gushing over her cousin Mo's wedding next weekend, and then she lamented over how Rose was going to be the only family member left not married. She took her mother's complaints with a grain of salt. Rose knew Jackie understood why she didn't want to date, and she never really pushed the issue beyond lighthearted complaints.

Feeling rather sexy, Rose admired the black dress she had chosen for dinner at the reservations only restaurant Jack had chosen. It clung to her curves just enough to be considered sexual but was still conservative enough in the neckline to keep it from looking like she was trying to show off. She hurried down the stairs, slipped her red heels from their spot by the door, and hailed a cab. Jack had hinted they might go dancing afterwards, and she didn't want to risk driving.

She tipped the cabbie and stepped out onto the pavement. There was a small line at the door. She stepped into the queue just at the same time as a tall man. "So sorry." She smiled politely, gesturing in front of her. "Didn't mean to cut you off."

"You got here first, Ma'am." The man smiled back and stepped behind her. "You go ahead."

"Thank you Sir." Rose flashed a tongue touched smile over her shoulder at the man and finally looked at him fully. Her stomach did a short flip.

He was handsome, in a bookish sort of way. He had intense brown eyes, a pouty lower lip, a proud nose settled between equally proud cheekbones, and a head of hair that begged to have fingers run through it. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, a blue oxford, and a paisley tie. Her eyes trailed lower, expecting a dressy pair of shoes, only to be met with a pair of Converse. That made her laugh out loud. "Classy." She giggled and fixed him with a wink.

"I do my best." He grinned back, the smile lighting his face up and making his eyes crinkle attractively in the corners. "Those heels are brilliant, just so you know." He gave her a playful wink.

Their conversation was cut short as the short line moved and they found themselves at the Mâitre d podium. "Do you have a reservation Sir, Madam?." The man asked with a smile. Rose realized he assumed they were together.

"Oh, I'm just meeting a friend." She stepped a bit away from the man behind her. "He should be here already, Jack Harkness. I'm Rose Tyler." She turned around as the pinstriped man behind her made a choking noise. "You okay, sir?" She asked, concerned for the friendly acquaintance she had made.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The man gasped and pulled at his tie. "Fine."

Rose raised an eyebrow and turned to follow the host to an intimate table in the corner. She slid into her chair, Jack nowhere in sight. "Mr. Harkness left a message for you to order what you want." The host smiled and handed her a menu. "He'll be a bit delayed."

Rose smiled and took the menu. If Jack was paying, she knew he wouldn't mind if she splurged a bit. Between his allowance from his trust fund, his modeling, and royalties from a few televisions shows and movies he had been in as a child he always insisted she go big when he treated her out. So she ordered them a bottle of wine and a nice appetizer of fruits and cheese.

She had just lifted her glass of wine when the mâitre d approached, the handsome pinstriped man following behind him. Rose quirked an eyebrow as the host pulled out a chair and the man settled into the seat. His playful smile from earlier had been replaced by a look of irritation and nervousness. "What's going on?" She whispered, trying to keep her own irritation from blossoming out.

"Mr. Harkness insists that you both enjoy dinner together this evening." The man gave a conspiratorial smile. "And says to order what you please. His treat." He bowed curtly and hurried away.

Rose turned her eyes back on the stranger before her. "I'm gonna kill him." She growled.

"I'll bring the knives." The man snorted and shook his head at her just as the appetizer tray arrived.

~*~*~*

John had expected this evening to go like any other meal with Jack went. Dinner first, followed by Jack dragging him out to a club, where John would loosen up just enough to enjoy a few dances. He'd never get drunk or take any woman home though.

The evening had already started well. The lovely blonde outside the restaurant had been amused by his shoes. She was stunning, he had to admit. It wasn't in the sultry way either. She was shorter than him, curvy in all the right places. Her honey eyes sparkled like she knew some joke or secret no one else did. She was dressed all in black, save her heels which matched her lipstick perfectly. The way those lips had parted to show her tongue caught between her teeth had made him feel like flirting. He had to catch himself though, because he didn't flirt anymore.

The evening, however, took a decidedly unexpected turn as the woman introduced herself to the host as Rose Tyler and said she was meeting Jack. John felt mild irritation bubble up inside him. While he waited for the mâitre d to return, John pulled out his phone and dialed Jack.

"Hello?" Came Jack's voice from the other side of the line.

"The hell are you playing at man?" John whispered into the phone. "I'm at the restaurant. Mind telling me why a blonde named Rose just said she was meeting you for dinner?" He saw a couple watching from behind him, and lowered his voice. "This isn't funny, Jack."

"Surprise." Jack laughed, not sounding the least bit contrite. "Go, enjoy dinner. I left an open line of payment."

"I'm leaving." John mumbled, about to turn and walk through the door.

"And leave a lady alone in a romantic restaurant all on her own." Jack's voice was thick with guilt inducing accusation. "That's not very gentlemanly."

"I hate you." John growled as the mâitre d returned. "I'm running this dinner bill as expensive as I can." He hung up the line and grimaced at the host. "Doctor John Smith. I'm also on Jack Harkness' reservation." He grumbled.

The host's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh I know Doctor Smith. Follow me, Miss Tyler is right this way."

John settled into his chair. Rose looked as confused as he felt irritated. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. It was a great choice. He sat the glass down and looked across the table to where his impromptu dinner date was staring at a piece of fruit.

He picked up his fork and speared a piece of cheese a bit to aggressively and popped it into his mouth. He was going to strangle Jack.


	3. Dinner and a Story

The appetizer was awkward. Neither Rose nor John had no idea what to discuss. Instead they nibbled in silence, occasionally sharing looks of annoyance in regards to their mutual friend.

When the waitress took their orders, they shared a long look and each ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. They were both sipping another glass of wine, looking pointedly away from each other, when a commotion a few tables over caught their attention.

A young looking man was down on one knee, a velvet box clasped in his trembling hands. The young woman with him looked offended and was shouting. "Seriously, Michael? That is tiny!" Her grating voice was screeching. "That's insulting! How dare you embarrass me this way! I deserve more." She woman threw her glass of wine in his face and stormed out.

A couple of older women rushed to his side, helping him to his feet and dabbing at the pride wounded tears in his eyes. Rose felt embarrassment and anger bubble up into her chest over the display. She set her glass down, and leaned out of her chair a bit.

John about choked as Rose called over the crowd. "She isn't even worth your time Michael!" He felt a twinge of sympathy for the man, but his suddenly growing friendliness towards Rose was overshadowing it. "She's a shallow cow, you'll find someone better!"

He fixed Rose with a smile, as she settled back in her chair. "Well, guess that's one thing we have in common." He chuckled, pausing as their entrees were delivered.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she began cutting her steak. John was smiling that same broad, playful grin that he had in line. She tried not to let her hormones react, but it was quite a difficult task.

"We both hate snobby, materialistic, brats." John noted that Rose was smiling now as well. That same tongue touched grin that made him want to turn on the charm. He had to push his flirtatious side back into check.

"Cheers to that." Rose chuckled as she took a bite of her steak. "So." She shook her head after she finished her bite. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves." She extended one hand to him. She didn't have to flirt to be nice to him, she realized. They could be friends. "I'm Rose Tyler."

"John Smith." John clasped her hand in his with a gentle shake. Her small hand felt so warm and lovely in his, and he had to swallow as he released her hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure is all mine." Rose felt her heart speed up at the way his fingers felt around hers. It felt perfect, but that was a line of thinking she had to get off of right now. "How's your dinner?" She realized she spoke a bit too quickly, and looked down to hide the blush she felt coming on.

"Delicious." John cleared his throat and took another bite, needing to distract himself. Rose's smile was enchanting. What annoyance that had furrowed her brow earlier was gone, and he found himself drawn to the way the wine flushed her cheeks. "Your's?" He mentally shook himself, trying his best not to flirt. Against his will, he knew he cheeky grin was pulling at his lips.

"Fantastic." Rose took another bite, trying hard not to let those chocolate eyes draw her in. With his irritation gone, John's handsome face was relaxed, and it made her want to lean in and engage him in a proper conversation. As she reached for her wine, she felt her signature coy smile wiggle its way across her face.

"How's that book coming along?" John wasn't sure why he blurted that out. He just wanted to hear her talk more. "I mean, the one you posted as a comment on Jack's status last night?"

Rose looked up at him, her eyes drawn immediately to how he was now leaning forward. "Good." She lost all control of not flirting and leaned forward to mirror his position. "Couldn't put it down. Got through to chapter eleven before I fell asleep." She lost all interest in her dinner.

"So you're more of a fantasy fan then?" John let his fork drop to his plate. He couldn't possibly focus on his meal with those eyes staring so brightly at him. He pushed the plate away, resting both forearms on the table.

"Fantasy or sci-fi." Rose scooted forward in her chair. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and mimicked his position. "But I really just love to read. What do you prefer?" Rose didn't think his smile could get any brighter, but it did. Her heart actually stuttered for a moment at the sincerity of it.

"The same." John was gone, and he knew it. Damn Jack to hell. "I've always loved to read, but there's just something that fantasy and sci-fi offer that other genres don't." He found himself wondering just how soft her hair would feel in his fingers. That sparkle was back in her eye, the one that said she knew a secret or joke no one else did.

"It's the escape, for me." Rose found herself admitting this. She wondered why this stranger could pull that out of her so easily. She just told everyone else that she had a thing for elves and space heroes. "The ability to just lose yourself in an entirely new world."

"Exactly." John caught his hand inching across the table and stopped it just as the waitress appeared to ask if they wanted dessert. "You fancy something sweet?" He asked, and he did not mean for that to come out in the subtle double entendre that it did. He felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Didn't see anything on the menu that caught my fancy." Rose felt her blush deepen at his words, and she was secretly pleased to see his cheeks flush as well. "How about you?" She couldn't help but flutter her eye lashes at him.

"Nothing on the menu." John watched, entranced, as her tongue darted out to dampen her lower lip. He wanted to write a thank you note to whatever brand made that lipstick she was wearing. It was still perfect, accentuating her lush lips. "Give yourself a hefty tip." He smiled at the waitress.

Left alone again, Rose found herself not wanting the evening to end. She opened her mouth to speak at the same time he did. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

John laughed as they spoke in unison. So she was enjoying this as much as he was. "There's this great bookstore down the street." He pushed back his chair and stood. He was greeted with the sight of her standing, that black dress clinging in all the right ways. "We can go look around."

"Sounds great." Rose bit her lip, suddenly nervous all over again as they headed from the restaurant. There was just something about this man that drew her in. Something in the lithe way he moved, like he was just on the verge of telling a joke or whispering a secret.

They walked together, easily exchanging information on their favorite books and authors. Not surprisingly, they were both avid Potter fans. John even admitted to going to a convention when he lived in the States. He hadn't even told Jack about that. Soon they were perusing the fantasy shelf of the bookstore he frequented.

Rose leaned forward, a blue book catching her eye. She pulled it from the shelf as John leaned over her shoulder to read the title. "Time Adventures: Rykus Daemon's Intriguing Series." He murmured, and his warm breath against her ear made Rose shiver. John snagged an identical copy from the shelf, and gave her an excited grin.

"We starting a book club now?" Rose couldn't help but chuckle at the way they must look. They were both dressed up, smiling at each other like a pair of idiots, in a tiny bookshop. She felt her fingers lace through his unconsciously. Jack was right, and for that he could go warm his toes.

"Never been a fan of clubs." John hummed agreeably at how her palm felt pressed against his. He gave her hand a light squeeze and led her to the counter to pay. They had just stepped out into the night when the sky let loose with a torrent of rain.

Rose gave a light squeak as the cold water cascaded onto her skin. She looked around, seeking some form of shelter besides the now closing store behind them. Suddenly, the downpour lessened its assault, but not quite abated, and she found herself looking up at John's suit coat draped over her head. "Thanks, ta." She giggled at the way his previously ruffled hair began to stick to his forehead.

John smiled down at her, happy to keep the rain from soaking her to the bones. He quickly hailed a cab and they both piled into the backseat. "Where to?" The cabbie asked. Tension sparked to life between the pair in the air.

Despite the dark night, Rose could see the hesitancy in John's eyes, as well as a glimmer of possibility. She spouted off her address, before John could speak. His wet coat clung to her arms and torso. It smelled of some masculine but light cologne that made her head feel clouded, a bit like a library, and under that just a hint of the antiseptic smell of a hospital. The aroma settled into her skin, making her feel suddenly warm in the small seat.

James swallowed, feeling suddenly anxious all over again. Rose looked absolutely perfect wrapped in his coat, and for just the briefest of moments, he pictured how she would look freshly showered wearing one of his baggy jumpers. He shook the image from his mind and began rubbing her upper arms to chase away the shivers that raised bumps on her skin. "When you get home, you're having a cup of tea and a warm bath." He tried to give her his most stern professional voice. "Doctor's orders."

Rose didn't know how to tell him it wasn't the cold making her shiver. It was the electricity in the air she could feel between them. His hands on her arms and his voice had her aching to get him alone so they could really talk and get to know each other. When they pulled up to her house. She warred with herself for a moment. Then she finally looked up at his face and tightened his coat around her. "Care for a cup of tea as well, Doctor?"

John should have said no, and he knew that. It didn't matter. Logical thinking had abandoned itself somewhere in the night. He just wanted to see her relaxed, smiling, talking without anyone else around. "Sure." Was all he managed to get out.

Together they split the fare, and Rose led him up to the front door. She dug for her keys and unlocked it. Trying to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She knew without even calling out that Jack wasn't home. She led John through the dark hall to the living room, and flipped on the light. "I'll just put the kettle on." She blushed. "Um, Jack's room is upstairs, third door on the left. He should have something that'll fit you." She took their plastic wrapped books and sat them on the table next to the sofa. "Um, just bring your clothes down and I'll put them in the dryer."

"Okay then." John took a deep breath as he left her in the kitchen. He found Jack's room easily, and he managed to track down a pair of grey sweat pants and a maroon shirt that would fit him. They were still a bit big, given Jack's more muscular frame, but they weren't unflattering. As he was changing, he heard Rose's soft steps in the hall, and then a door closed just a bit away. He bundled up his clothes and headed downstairs. He located the laundry room just off the kitchen, and put his suit in on low.

Rose stripped out of her dress quickly, and dug a pair of yoga pants and a tank top from her drawer. She wasn't trying to seduce him, she knew that, but she still wanted to look attractive. She toweled off her hair, fixed up her lightly rain smeared makeup, and headed back downstairs just as the kettle gave a shriek. John was already there, picking it up to pour it into two mugs. She realized with shock that that was a sight she wanted to see repeated every day.

An easy but still slightly awkward silence hung between them as they fixed their tea to their liking. She led John to the sofa, and he grabbed one of their books on the way. His heart was picking up at the sight of her looking so relaxed, curled up with her feet under her. He settled into the cushions and flipped open to the first page. "I want to read to you." He stammered, realizing she had been looking at him a bit confused as to why he had only grabbed one book.

"Okay." Rose worried her lip with her teeth as he began to read. His voice was entrancing. It drew her in as he lost himself in the world he was painting for her. Without realizing it, she felt herself gravitating to him. Soon she became aware of his arm draped over her shoulder, and her head against his chest. She felt good snuggled up to him. It reminded her of the same safety she had felt the first night Jack had sat guard outside of her flat when he chased off Jimmy, but there was something else under this feeling. She couldn't hold back the satisfied hum as his fingers traced circles over her bare arm.

The smell of Rose's perfume and shampoo was distracting. Her close proximity, suddenly cuddled so close to him, made it hard to focus on the words of the page. He hadn't felt this fuzzyheaded before in his life, not when he experienced his first time with a woman, and not even when he first thought he was in love with Reinette. There was something just so right about the way Rose felt curled up under his arm. She was far from a damsel in distress, that he could easily tell. Yet every cell in his body was overcome with the desire to keep her safe and secure and smiling like that for the rest of his life. It was her satisfied hum that finally brought his voice to a halt. John chanced a look down, and there he found her eyes staring up at him both inviting and timid all at once.

Rose shivered a bit at the intensity in John's eyes as he stopped reading to look down at her. It wasn't lusty, like most men would have been in this situation. It was something else, something she had never seen before. She knew what was coming next, and she knew without having to think that he wouldn't do it without her giving him the go ahead. She licked her lips, letting her teeth catch on her bottom one for a moment as she straightened up just enough to bring their faces close together. "John." Was all she said, and his lips were pressing into her's softly.


	4. Bit busy here Jack

It was the softest and least urgent kiss John had ever experienced in his life. Her lips were warm and gentle, moving with his in a way that warmed him all the way to his bones. He barely contained a sigh of happiness as he threaded his left hand into her silky tresses. His other hand let the book fall to the floor and caressed her hip gently. When her lips parted under his, he didn't press the advantage.

Rose looped her arms around his shoulders lightly, and gasped a bit when he didn't accept the invitation to deepen the kiss. She didn't have time to worry because he caught her lower lip between his own and lightly ran his tongue along it. She slid one hand into his thick hair and actually sighed at the way it felt under her fingers. There was an urge to straddle his lap beginning to rise inside of her, but she fought it.

John felt himself stirring at the sensation of her nails scraping lightly against his scalp, and he had to fight to keep himself in check. He didn't want her to think he was just out to get an easy shag. With a herculean effort, he pulled back from her lips. "Blimey." He gasped, resting his forehead against hers. "That was..." words seemed to have failed him.

"Exactly." Rose breathed softly, her cheeks flushed. She felt her heart racing as he pulled her tighter against him. They shared another look, and Rose felt tingles run down her spine. This time, she kissed him. She straddled his lap, careful to keep her weight back towards his knees and not right against his pelvis. His enthusiasm spurred her on, and soon their tongues were dancing together.

John wrapped his arms around Rose. She tasted divine, like tea and wine and a succulent undertone that could only be her. The sound of her soft breaths, and the feel of her heart pounding against his chest was so much different than any other he had felt. He chuckled against her lips as she giggled from his fingers trailing down her back. He wanted her, bloody hell he wanted her. The way Rose was pressing down on his thighs told him she probably wouldn't object if he pulled her waist closer. He wouldn't make that first move. Jack's tid bit of information that Rose's experience with relationships was rough kept him from crossing that line.

Rose knew she could have him, if she wanted. She wasn't that type of woman, the kind who shagged on a first date. Yet there was something about John, the way he didn't try to push the limits, that told her he would never hurt her the way Jimmy had. A certain sense of belonging was beginning to kindle low in her belly, and she knew all she had to do was scoot forward on his lap just a bit. She was tempted, so sorely tempted, and judging by the way John kept her firmly away from his groin said he was too. Feeling more like a seductress than she probably looked, she pressed forward. Yes, John very much wanted her to make that move. She gave an experimental grind down and was rewarded with a husky gasp into her mouth.

"I told you!"

Jack's voice caused them both to jump, and John tightened his grip on Rose to keep her from tumbling onto the floor. "Bit busy here, Jack." He chuckled as Rose tried to wriggle out of his lap. He held her firmly in place, not only because she felt absolutely right in his arms, but also to keep his evident approval from Jack's leer.

"Seriously Jack." Rose rolled her eyes at her friend and adjusted herself so she was sitting in John's lap and not straddling him. "Do you mind?"

"Not in the least bit." Jack preened in a superior manner and crossed into the kitchen. "Please continue proving me right."

John laughed right along with Rose, although he felt the loss of her warmth against him. She was standing now, and their eyes met as she held out a hand. He took it, standing up as well.

"Run." Rose giggled and pulled John's hand towards the stairs. She wasn't afraid. She knew he would be there when she woke up, and knew without a doubt that he would never hurt her. She didn't know why, as her bedroom door closed behind them and they stumbled their way to her bed. She just knew this time, it was forever.

"

 


End file.
